


longing that distills each dream inside my head

by silpium



Series: inktober 2019 [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpium/pseuds/silpium
Summary: It becomes a pattern. In the quiet moments, all to themselves, Kageyama lets himself be vulnerable. Without a word, he’ll reach for Hinata’s hand or suddenly pull Hinata close and kiss him, and that’ll be that.Or: once they start dating, Kageyama loses some of his thorny exterior. Hinata isn't so sure how to cope.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: inktober 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507019
Comments: 9
Kudos: 391





	longing that distills each dream inside my head

**Author's Note:**

> for inktober day #14, "overgrown."

**i.**

The first time it happens, Hinata thinks he’s imagining things. Kageyama is at Hinata’s house for a sleepover, and the two of them are watching a movie together. It’s late—the sun has long since set, stars flickering in the sky, moonbeams casting themselves across the silent streets. 

The movie is pretty terrible, even by Hinata’s standards. He’s barely paying attention, more focused on the stupid commentary he and Kageyama are keeping up over it, making fun of the flat characterization and incomprehensible plotlines. Then it happens: Kageyama yawns and shifts himself on the couch before leaning over and placing his head on Hinata’s shoulder. His hair is soft, tickling the nape of Hinata’s neck, and his breaths waft against Hinata’s collarbone so pleasantly that Hinata has to hold back a shiver.

Hinata glances down to Kageyama surreptitiously, trying to gauge the expression on his face, and realizes just how _close_ they are. His heart skips a beat—even though they’ve been together for a few weeks, have kissed more than a handful of times, he’s still not used to Kageyama being so close to him, still not used to being _allowed_ to be so close to Kageyama.

As if on cue, Kageyama lets out a sigh of contentment, closing his eyes. Inadvertently, a smile rises to Hinata’s face. Kageyama’s been scowling less around him lately, smiling—the good, not scary smile—more than Hinata’s ever seen before, letting himself be happy. It makes Hinata’s heart ache sweetly.

Kageyama’s commentary dies off soon after, turning to noncommittal hums and mumbles. Then his breath slowly but surely evens out. Hinata tentatively slings an arm around Kageyama’s shoulder, pulls him in a little closer, and savors the warmth that radiates between them. 

Eventually, he falls asleep, too. When they wake up in the middle of the night, movie replaying its menu screen endlessly, Kageyama mutters, “You idiot. Why’d you let us fall asleep like that? My neck is killing me now.”

_It was worth it, though_ , is what Hinata doesn’t say.

**ii.**

The next time it happens, the two of them are waiting for Sawamura to arrive and unlock the gym, and Hinata is just about falling asleep. Kageyama is, too. The two of them stayed up forever studying the night before for the English test they’ll have this afternoon, and Hinata is regretting it. Who even needs English, anyway?

He mumbles as much to Kageyama, who nods. “It’s total bullshit,” he says through a yawn, and it sounds like gibberish. 

“At least try to speak clearly,” Hinata whines. “I’m too tired to figure out whatever it is you’re trying to say.”

“Whatever. It’s not like you ever bother to eat with your mouth closed no matter how many times I ask you to.”

“I so do!”

Kageyama glances blearily up at him. “Sure. whatever you say. It’s okay, though,” he says through another yawn. “I guess. ‘S kinda cute how you get so excited that you can’t help it. With the rambling and all the stupid hand gestures. You’d be a lot cuter if you finished chewing before you spoke, though.”

Hinata jolts hard enough that he wakes up for a second. He glances at Kageyama, who’s leaning back against the gym wall, eyes closed and breaths even, as though he didn’t just say some of the most embarrassing stuff ever. It almost makes Hinata angry—how dare Kageyama say those sorts of things, make him feel like that, and then act like he’s said nothing at all?

“I hate you,” Hinata mumbles.

Kageyama doesn’t reply. Hinata can’t tell if he’s asleep or just doesn’t care. 

**iii.**

It becomes a pattern. In the quiet moments, all to themselves, Kageyama lets himself be vulnerable. Without a word, he’ll reach for Hinata’s hand or suddenly pull Hinata close and kiss him, and that’ll be that.

Eventually, he becomes more bold. After a particularly tiring practice, while waiting for Hinata to pack his bags, he’ll wrap his arms around Hinata’s waist and rest his head on Hinata’s shoulder, watching him get everything organized and ready. They don’t exchange words and don’t have to: Hinata likes the silence, likes being able to focus on the firmness of Kageyama’s hold around him, the imprint of Kageyama’s smile against his shoulder. 

Or, even better: Kageyama will steal a kiss from him just before they go their separate ways on the walk home, one that leaves Hinata blushing as vibrantly as the sunset behind him. Then Kageyama will smile at him, no cockiness in it, before waving goodbye. The sight buries itself in Hinata’s heart, ready to be recollected again and again.

**iv.**

Kageyama sleeps in the same bed as Hinata whenever he sleeps over—they’ve long since graduated from making Kageyama sleep in the guest futon. Hinata is right on the edge of sleep and wakefulness, that weird space where he can’t tell what’s reality and what’s a dream, when he feels Kageyama throw his arm over Hinata’s side.

Hinata wakes right up. He lifts his head from his pillow ever-so-slightly to see that, yes, he didn’t imagine it: Kageyama’s arm is indeed slung over him. Hinata’s stomach curls at the view, the protectiveness and possessiveness of the gesture—like Kageyama wants to be connected at every point, closer than is physically possible.

Hinata stares at Kageyama’s arm for a bit too long before burying his face in the pillow, smiling wide into it. It’s a small gesture, yeah, but Kageyama doesn’t do big gestures—all his affection is hidden in the small things, those secret smiles and shaky grabs for Hinata’s hand. As small as all of those things are, Hinata revels in each in every one.

Hinata falls asleep with a smile on his face. When he wakes up, consciousness slowly filtering into him, they’re a mess of limbs, legs tangled together and arms every which way, some stuck under one another and some on top of one another. They’re facing one another, so close that their noses are almost touching, breaths intermingling. Kageyama’s breath smells terrible, and Hinata is sure that his does, too, but there’s something so intimate yet so fragile about this moment that Hinata doesn’t even mind.

He can count every one of Kageyama’s eyelashes, can clearly see the dryness of his lips and where he’s been biting them too much. Hinata is seized with the urge to kiss them once, twice, over and over again—and that’s when Kageyama opens his eyes ever-so-slowly.

He doesn’t startle. He meets Hinata’s stare evenly, holds back a yawn. “G’morning.”

“Morning,” Hinata returns, softly.

“Ugh. Your breath smells fucking terrible. And you’re crushing my arm.”

“That’s not my fault!”

Kageyama rolls his eyes as he sits up. “How isn’t it?”

“It’s, like, a natural thing that happens when you sleep! Your breath smells bad, too, and I can’t feel one of my legs.”

“Whatever.” Kageyama removes himself from the entanglement they’re in and sits up. He glances down at Hinata, who’s still lying there with a scowl on his face. “C’mere.”

Hinata sits up. Kageyama takes his face in his hands, leans in, and kisses him delicately, the kiss ghosting over his lips just like Hinata was imagining. When he pulls away, Hinata sputters, barely managing to ask, “What—what was that for?”

Kageyama shrugs. “Just felt like it.”

**v.**

“You’ve been so affectionate lately,” Hinata teases Kageyama one day as they’re walking home after Kageyama reaches for his hand silently. “Are you coming down with a cold or something? Oh, oh, maybe you’ve got the cooties! That would explain it!”

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “You’re such a dumbass. Obviously that’s not it.”

“What is it then, huh? It’s so out of character!”

“Does it have to be something? Can’t I just like being close to you?”

Hinata’s eyes widen. “You can’t just say that, dummy! That’s so embarrassing!”

Kageyama shoots him a scathing look. “You’re such a baby. We’re dating, aren’t we? Why can’t I say that?”

“I don’t know! I just—that’s so not you!”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t keep doing it. I can tell that you like it, you know.” Kageyama smirks at him, lopsided.

“Shut _up_ ,” Hinata hisses. “I definitely don’t like it as much as you think I do.”

Kageyama hums thoughtfully, stopping suddenly. He’s got this look in his eyes that can only mean trouble. Deftly, he moves in front of Hinata, tilting Hinata’s chin up with his free hand. He looks him straight in the eye for just a moment before blessedly, cursedly kissing him.

This is what Hinata hates and loves about Kageyama’s kisses: no matter what, they are always honeyed and so gentle that it leaves Hinata wanting. 

After an indeterminable amount of time, Kageyama leans back only the slightest bit, opens his eyes to see Hinata’s rosy cheeks and wistful gaze. A smug grin overtakes his face as he takes his hand away from Hinata’s chin. “Are you sure about that?”

Hinata can’t find his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! comments, kudos, and concrit are all super appreciated! feel free to hmu on twitter [@hhatsunetsu](https://twitter.com/hhatsunetsu)! i would love to chat with you ;v; have a great day and thanks again for reading!!


End file.
